Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire
Ava is the daughter of [[Hikari Shiro|'Hikari Shiro']] and [[Ashelia Saint Claire|'Ashelia Saint Claire']]. Chapter Two: The Beginning of a New Age Ava was conceived on Desnus 2nd, Year 1005. It was a beautiful night over [[Prospero|'Prospero']], not only dark but calm, the air brisk and awakening even in this witching hour. The full moon hovered in a cloudless sky, billions of twinkling stars accompanying it, shining through the window as a ebony haired Aasimar and an unpigmented haired Half-Dragon gazed upon their precious gift, which had already ceased it's crying. The child looked up to the two with her orbs of golden emerald, laughing and reaching towards the pair with her tiny hands. It was not abnormal for children to be placed in time aging Demi Planes in Prospero, considering the fact that citizens in the city never age. Of course, the plane was not the only option offered to the people; multiple facilities laid outside of the city boarders, welcoming all and offering to help raise their children. As the empress of the city, having no issue with the plane and even experiencing it with other children of hers before, Ashelia Saint Claire wasn't hesitant to place her child upon one an received little to no hesitation from Hikari, having seen this method previously. This specific Demi Plane, that seemed to be Ashelia's personal favorite, consisted of a cozy cabin in a field of flowers and beautiful trees that swayed in the light breeze of the wind, an everflowing creek nearby to where they could hear frogs croaking and see lightning bugs hovering at night. Here is where Ashelia raised the child, Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire, along with the help of her father, Hikari Shiro; otherwise known as Bahl Schwarzejäger, or of recent, Lucent. In this Demi Plane, time ran much differently than it did in the material plane, where as a day there was a few months or more in the Plane, resulting in Ava's speedy growth. Ashelia spent most of her time in the Demi Plane, always there to care for her children and make sure that they had whatever they may need and keeping them informed on what has happened in the outside world. As Ashelia watched her daughter grow, she saw more and more with just how much she resembled a mixture of herself and Hikari, showing a lot more traits from her fathers side. The child had been born with golden emerald eyes, a mixture of both her mother and father, and milky white hair that grew quick and long. The young girl grew up with the talent to sing, just like her mother and a curiosity that could hardly be quenched no matter how much she read, about dragons. Ashelia made sure to teach her daughter the ways of the bardic talent of voice, showing the young girl her ranges and limitations and just how powerful it really was, while Ashelia's sister, [[Juliette Saint Claire|'Juliette']], began to teach her how to wield a weapon. Juliette, also taking a notice on how interested Ava seemed to be about dragons, considering she hardly ever stopped talking about it, lead her out of the Demi Plane and into Prospero, this all leading to her first true steps in a place she would soon call home. Leading the now pre-teen through the streets of Prospero, Juliette led her to the castle grounds and to Ava's surprise, around laid at least 30, if not more, silver dragons that seemed to be resting. Ava's eyes grew large and bright, quickly rushing forward, but making sure she was careful to not disturb the curled up, shining balls of moonlight. From then on, Ava continued to visit, studying the dragons and even sketching them from time to time, catching them in beautiful moments, forever trapped on a simple sheet of paper. As Ava continued to grow, now in her actual teen years, she began leaving the Demi Plane more often, far too curious about the outside world and the creatures it held. Every day, she would leave the plane and visit the silver dragons, continuing to study them and learn about them, until one day...her usual routine was changed. A particular silver dragon stepped out from behind a group, Ava could automatically tell by the way he walked that he was a wyrmling, even with his large size, as it was much different than the way the older ones held themselves. He was silent at first, looking over the young girl as he slowly came closer, and finally, when he decided that he trusted her. he pushed his noise against her, allowing her to touch him. Once Ava's hand touched the scales on that silver dragons snout, it was as if a spark had struck her, coursing its way through her veins and causing bumps to arise on her perfect skin. Once they met physically, they were inseparable. Europa seemed to follow her around wherever she went and when she went into places he couldn't, he would either wait for her to return or attempt to squeeze himself into wherever she went. They both feel an overwhelming need to protect each other. As Ava grew older, Ashelia offered the option for her to leave the Demi Plane, feeling as if she was old enough now to go off on her own for awhile and wanting her to experience as much as she could, but Ava refused. The older Ava grew, the more her goals materialized infront of her, realizing that she wanted to grow in her fathers footsteps and protect them to the best of her ability and the best she'd be able to do that is when she is finally older. Although she decided to stay a little longer in the Plane, she still leaves from time to time, exploring cities when she felt too bored in the Demi Plane, or even taking up mission requests to test her might against real enemies and earn some gold. Unlike her half sister, who had ceased growing at the age of 12, Ava continued to grow in the Demi Plane. Her height eventually even surpassing her mothers by a handful of inches, thanks to her fathers genes. She continued to stay there until eventually..she was willing to leave the plane, feeling as if she had reached adulthood. This is where Ava's story truly begins. Chapter Three: Power and Rotting Flesh As Ava continued to grow, her bond with Europa growing stronger and stronger the more time they spent, Ava's desire to protect her family and purge the world of undeath and evil became overwhelmingly apparent, eventually finding herself pushing herself into battles with her mother and father, fighting by their side to help them rid the world of evil and keep them safe. With the threat from Maloglash brewing in the distance, Ava found herself more on the frontlines, brutally destroying the abominations called undead, in the same time a group of other golden heroes began to gather as the whispers of an attack on Nevermore beginning to surge and fill the ears of nearly everyone. She made sure to remain a presence on both battlefields, as if representing a small beacon of light, right behind her father, ever present in both settings. - Awakening a Legend in the making - Although still young and learning, there was a point in time when Ava could feel herself becoming stronger than she ever had before; when she was recruiting near story tale heroes of the past to join them in the now, to raise against Tae'lana and her sinful city of Nevermore, this certain being of the name Riptide. Finding Riptide was no easy task, and an even harder one with breaking into her domain, as she kept it tightly sealed to hide herself away from the evils that tempted to sway her to the darkness. Heading in with a dedicated party in receiving this girl who has been through entirely too much, they worked their way through the intricate puzzles that she had set up in defense. They were doing pretty well, their teamwork in tandem...until a bump hit them in the middle of the path. They came upon a large platform with an image etched into the stone with multiple pillars ready to be set aflame. Having no other choice around, they lit the pillars in a select code; each resembling what they had accomplished before getting there and setting them off in the order they faced them in. Everything seemed fine for a moment...until a storm immediately appeared overhead, waves crashing wildly against the rock face below until a large figure emerged...a Star-Spawn of Cthulhu. They were warned that Riptide was strong, but they hadn't anticipated this. Refusing to give up, they rose against it and battled as hard as they could. The battle was a difficult and pushed them to their limits and in the end...two lives were lost, both sacrifices that would never be forgotten; Knayde and Narkai's companion. Succeeding in that part of the test, they dove into the water, heading deep within the darkened abyss until they came upon an area to which strangely allowed them to breathe normally. What sat before them appeared to be an relic, a forgotten underwater village with souls continuing to linger around them as though they were still alive. Beginning forward, a strange mist enveloped them as a sea turtle swam up to them and dueled them to a game of chess. As they prepared for next test it seemed to begin without any of them having done anything. Only when they had won was the person revealed on who was playing their side; the ghost of Knayde, whom had become stuck in this village until he was to be resurrected. He gave them a wave and disappeared, leaving the turtle to finally take them to where Riptide was hidden away. They arrived at a waterlogged temple with Riptide sitting on the edge of a water-filled pool, looking directly at them and telling the party that she had been expecting them. Ava took on the lead and helped reassure the girl that the last war was not her fault and that this next one would help prove just how strong she was and avenge those that were lost. After heavily consulting from the Aasimar, Riptide finally gave in and agreed to help the Golden Crusade. - The Power of Perfection - As the war began to brew even more threatening on the horizon, Ava wanted desperately more power to be able to protect her mother, father and her dragon, as they were the most important things in her life. Recent adventurers showed that her and her dragon needed much more training and power on their side if they were ever going to fight with Ava's mother and father. Her mother, sensing Ava's struggle and desire to somehow strengthen herself, takes her daughter to a the plane of positive energy and bathes her in a pool of pure positive energy. The liquid seems to begin to seep into her skin, giving her a faint golden glow as it coursed it's way not only over her, but through her as well. With the blood of her mother and father heightening her bodily physic and health, mixed with the positive energy pool, Ava begun to transform into the perfect form of her race, a stunning figure with the aura of intense positive energy and radiance. She thrived more from positive energy and even gained the ability to heal herself through the power that surged through her and made her..perfect. - The Light Heritage - It was no doubt that most of Ava's inner light was mostly from her father, who was the White Light himself, and this because renown around the same time as her possession of positive energy unfolded as well, intermingling within each other. Ava seemed to glow, as if a constant light was shun upon her at any given time, nearly as though...a beacon of hope. Not only an aura of intense good and radiance surged from her now, but anyone in her presence seemed to heal of any wounds they had acquired, as if feeding off of her brilliant light. Negative Energy seemed ill-efficient against her, her attacks embedding themselves with her own holiness. Her speed increased, and her vision grew. She was becoming closer to her fathers figure..and she couldn't be more proud of herself..even if she would never admit it. - The Flower of Divine Life - Ava's clock was on a speeding, spinning hand as knowledge of who she was and what power she held surged through the air as more and more sought about destroying The White Lights family. On a mission of destroying the undead on the outskirts of her fathers kingdom, hundreds upon hundreds overtook her dragon, taking him to the ground and keeping him from his rider. Ava brilliantly fought her own battle by herself as she tried to get back to her dragon, her father not far from her as well taking out hoards upon hoards of undead. She grew distracted, watching his form of battle instead of watching for herself, and become overrun herself until they took the life from her. Europa's cry pierced the air as he felt the connection of her life leaving, but Lucent was quick to his daughters side, taking her into his arms. A bright light seemed to come from him as he held his lifeless daughter in his arms, soaking into the lily that she usually wore, it's veins beginning to pulse with a golden hue. As the veins soaked in a concerning amount of the light, the flower began to grow, larger and larger, nearly consuming the girl underneath it..when suddenly spurt of blood spat out of the flower, followed by a bloody hand. A bloody Ava pulled herself out of the giant petals, naked and weak, but making her way nonetheless. She struggled to continue to free herself from the giant flower as it continued to consume her previous corpse, her breathing coming in weak and her arms shaking under her weight, but eventually pushed herself enough to stand from inside the flower, panting and seeming as if under a trace.. ...until her eyes widened and she fell from the petals, memories coming back to her, but her body too weak to keep her awake for long. Lucent, although confused and worried about the situation, picked up his daughter and held her close as he began to head back to their home, carrying his bloodied, but alive, daughter. The next few days, Ava was instructed to stay in bed and rest, a new lily resting on her eye and it became known that the one that had "birthed" her, in a sense, had shriveled up and became blackened dust, the only evidence of the act was the dust being stained with her blood. It soon became apparent that the flower had used the gifted powers of Lucent to resurrect her, and although it never spoke..it felt as if it was alive now...and shared a hatred of the undead just like them. - When History Repeats - An invitation fell into her families hands that welcomed them into a seemingly endless cave to test their abilities on whatever may have lurked in the cavernous bellows. She entered with her mother and father and she..couldn't have been happier, fighting side by side with them and actually being able to hold her own. Together, they set out, day in and day out, her mother making a home in the cave so they could rest peacefully when need be and relax after a long day of battle. But after awhile, her father began to leave combat early, needing to head to the house and doing who knows what, and although she wanted to follow him...she continued to sharpen her skills to impress him. But then he just stopped coming into the cave, not long after having a fight with Lilith. She kissed her mother goodbye and left the cave as well, heading off to follow after him. He tried to hide it..hide the fact that he had lost his other eye and although she didn't know how it had happened, she wasn't just going to let her father go around blind with so many terrors that sought out the littlest of weakness shown from him. Ava made her way back towards the caves and although she wasn't allowed entrance since she left previously, she called out to Fennex, the man whom seemed to be running the strings of the whole cave. Ava offered a trade, a part of herself for her fathers eyes to return to him. It was quite a moment, but Fennex finally agreed to the deal..of only giving one eye back in exchange for her own, her pinky and the condition that if she were to tell anyone he would take it back. Ava took it instantly, sacrificing herself to better Lucent. The next few days, she hid the lily over her missing eye and wore and armored glove, hiding the missing pinky. She could tell that Lucent suspected something, but seemed to bask in having his eyesight back. One night, Ava felt as if something was completely lost from her for forever, the socket that had the missing eye beginning to bleed and cause her immense pain. Her screams filled the castle halls that night as she clutched at the bloodied lily. - The Loss of a Friend, Sacrifice of Another - During a heated battle with many of reapers, it had finally happened...Europa had fallen to the blade of a Grim Reaper and his soul was taken. Ava could feel the tether that tied them together immediately snap, but she continued to fight..there was never a moment she could spare to to mourn over the loss of her friend and companion. She continued to push through the emotional and physical pain that she was feeling, no longer being attached to her dragon caused her to be weak, so much so she could hardly walk..but she didn't stop. Ava continued to act like she was fine, they were in the middle of a war, she couldn't show weakness. Once she got back to Wolfsreach, she ordered them to take her to the dragons penned area to bond with another, even though it was far too soon..but he stopped her. Cyrus Thyrilestil, her half brother whom she had come to care for and whom she had 'fought' before on the battlefield against Nevermore, although she refused to hurt him. He had heard of her loss of companion and caught her as she was heading towards where the dragons stayed, sneaking into the circle of guards that she had around her and sweeping her into his arms, catching her off guard. He began to carry her off, claiming that he was going to get Europa back for her. Ava was confused by his words, knowing just how difficult it would be to get his soul back from Pharasma's boneyard...but instead he offered more...Zaphkiel's soul, one that was connected to him at the moment and held great power, considering how it was a Mithral Dragon soul. But Ava refused. She refused to take a piece of Cyrus to use selfishly for herself, to take away a part of his strength..but Cyrus didn't take no for an answer, instead grasping onto the weakened Ava and pressed his hand against her chest, clutching onto the internal bond between her and her dragon and inserting Zaphkiel's soul within it..overtaking it. Tendrils of blue, white and red flowed around them in their embrace, while over in the stables a new, revived Europa appeared, unconscious. The whole time, Ava's body was aflame and on attack mode as it was assaulted, but she was too weak to act on anything, forced to be held in his arms. At the end, Cyrus forced her to look up at him, the lily in her eye beginning to pulse with divine energy as it tried to defend it's wearer. The only word she could speak to him was "Why.." Her voice coming out breathless and everything around her had seemed distant, as if they were the only two at the moment. But all Cyrus did was promise that he'd be back, kissed her forehead and fell into a blackened dust, which swiftly scattered in the breeze. Ava, although on the brink of passing out, called for one of the guards to bring her to the stables to where the other silver dragons would be held. When she arrived, laying in front of Ava was indeed her dragon, although his scales seemed to hold a bold white hue instead of their normal silver and his horns were half the size they once were, nearly stubs growing out of his head. Several other silver dragons hovered around his sleeping form. Ava pushed herself away from the guards and weakly made her way over to Europa who continued to sleep. Very slowly, she reached out, running her hand over his scales...yes...he was real. "Cyrus," was the final word she breathed before passing out at Europa's side. - The Ascension - It was the final moment, they had just defeated Maloglash and ended the creature that took the best abilities of all of them..with the loss of Pharasma. The creature had completed it's goal with slaying the Goddess, but with her final words that they had a decision to make left the air filled with tension, as Tae'lana offered to take up the mantle of Pharasma's position. The group was split, half wanting her to rule it while others turned to Lucent, and once they had..Ava knew that that was it, but for some reason she had hope that Lucent would still turn down the offer and stay with his people...his kingdom. He didn't. He took up the offer, but instead to rule by Tae'lana's side to watch over the Boneyard, coming to equal parts in the godship. Ava's heart sunk, she was losing her father, someone she had fought so hard to protect and try to keep up with. At first she was furious, remaining silent as everyone began to give their goodbyes and simply watching him...until it became her turn, finally giving into the tears that threatened to fall and raced into his embrace, not wanting to let go of him. ..but she had to. Ava left his embrace and watched him leave with Tae'lana to take up their new position. Once they were gone, she immediately teleported away from the area and into her room at Wolfsreach, crumpling onto the ground and letting the tears flow freely from her then. Europa tried to comfort her, returning to his humanoid form and resting by her side the whole time, but the tears remained to stream down her cheeks. She stayed in her room for day, laying on the bed and staring at the wall as Europa tried to comfort her, but she was emotionally broken. One day, when Europa had come to check up on her, it was revealed that she had vanished, leaving only a note that he was to be in charge of the castle in her absence and to not follow her. It's still unknown to this day exactly where she went for the rest of the year that passed, and although Europa knew how it physically hurt for her to be apart from him, he remained obedient to his friend, staying at the castle until she was fine to come back on her own terms. On Rova 14th, 1007, after about a year of the Pharasma take over, their ruler to be finally returned. The doors to the throne room swung wide open and in stormed Ava Schwarzejäger-Saint Claire, her pure white hair slightly longer in length but otherwise looked the same; the ever prominent lily continuing to bloom in her right eye. Europa quickly joined ranks with the handful of guards the followed her, taking in step directly behind her, a curious but proud look in his emerald eyes as he gazed down at his rider. Ava continued forward, her steps full of determination and power as she headed onto the balcony that overlooked the city. When she entered the platform, a gust of wind took her, the white cloak around her shoulders whipping wildly behind her along with her hair, but her focus remained on the city below. "Hear me," She spoke normally, although her voice seemed to trail throughout the whole city, pulling the looks of the citizens up to her spot and soon they began to crowd beneath the balcony, looking up at their returned ruler..uncertainty in their gazes. Europa sighed softly, taking in the power he could feel practically pouring off of Ava, her fierceness, and with a shake of his body, he began to morph into his natural form. Now a Gargantuan Mithral dragon, he hovers in the air next to the balcony now, then latches onto the roof of the castle, looking down at the people below. "I know I have been gone for quite some time," Ava began, her voice soft. "I have been mourning the loss of my father...your king," Her voice falters for a moment with her words, until a hard look crossed her left eye, the lily in her right beginning to slowly pulse with it's divine laced veins, glowing softly. Ava stood taller. "But I was wrong." She said harshly. "We haven't lost him. He may not be on this plane with us anymore, but he is still watching over us and he always will," Ava explained, looking at the people below her....her people. "As we continue to fight on against this war on our doorsteps, Lord Lucent Schwarzejäger will be watching over us as we fall, making sure that our time after is not met in cruel fate." A soft cheer began through the crowd, some mothers tearing up as they held their children close while some men raised their weapons to their chest. She placed her hands calmly on the railing of the balcony, but her eyes continued to hold it's fierce touch as her volume in voice raised. "We will continue to live. We will continue to fight...Fight in his name. Lucent Schwarzejäger." She yelled, swiftly pulling out her rapier and raising it to the skies, the crowd below her following suit with their hands. "I will guide you, in my fathers name, in your kings name. Together, we will continue to push...and finally win this war!" A loud cheer called after, a chant to their God-King whom watched over them now, Europa letting out a loud roar up to the skies. Ava smiled faintly, closing her left eye as the pink lily in her right continues to pulse golden. "I hope I continue to make you proud...father," She whispered softly, her voice no longer hovering over Wolfsreach. Ava paused for a moment after her words and then swiftly turned on her heels, heading straight for the war room. Appearance During Ava's child phase, she was a tiny girl with amazingly long, pure white hair that one could only wish for. She had a mix of her father and mothers eyes, resulting into a golden jade hue, with porcelain skin. Her mother made her wear girly, frilly dresses and she usually didn't complain. She was often seen playing with her mother or with the other kids in the Demi Plane, always with a smile on her face and beautiful, bell like laughter escaping from her lips. In her teenage years, Ava seemed to lose some of the frills in her attire, but she was still a girly girl at heart and often still wore dresses, whether she truly wanted to or not as her mother liked putting her children in the most girliest of attires. Her face began to lose it's baby fat as she continued her way onto becoming an adult, her body changing accordingly as well. She was begging to fill herself out, not only with feminine portions, but in height as well, stopping nearly at her mothers shoulders. She usually wore a look of curiosity and excitement on her face, taking in all that the world may throw at her. Growing more with her dragon, she learned that when she commanded him, her eyes would grow red, nearly identical to the fiery gaze the dragon held, returning back to her mixed orbs as soon as the command was over with. Her facial expression was usually seen as more serious and calculating as she grew older, only her parents and dragon witnessing the playful child she still was at heart. She was often seen wearing a loose and open white dress, ending just before her knees with two slits on the sides and an open triangle underneath her breasts, which was tied with a black ribbon. Underneath the dress, she wore short, black shorts and a leather band tightly around her left upper thigh. On her legs were nearly knee high length, white stocking and black heels, that held a curve in the actual heel portion of the shoe. In her hair, she can sometimes be seen with two blackened bows, parting the lengthy locks into two pigtails, but otherwise she simply wears it down. By now, although not as tall as her father, she had passed her mother in height by a handful of inches, coming more or less to a height of 5'4". She can usually be seen carrying a white rapier with decorative designs down the metal, the actual blade being the color of pitch black. The flower over Ava's right eye is ever present when on journey's, or out in the general public. She wears it to match her father with his own missing eye, hoping that it shows that he isn't alone with this Anophthalmia and that even the worst scars can be beautiful. It looks to be a light lily with darker pinked tips, while instead of the normal pollen center, it looks to be a crown with a key in the middle. Europa is a large silver, sometimes nearly looking white, dragon that has golden accents on his horns and claws with a black underbelly. When he is in his humanoid form, he tends to take the shape of an exact copy of Ava, besides the fact that it is male; replicating her snowy white hair and golden green orbs and slender physique. His younger years, he usually simply wore a tux, keeping himself presentable whenever he was in the public eye and showing he was of high class. Becoming older, he now wears a golden embroidered collar around his neck with a black shirt and black pants with a white cloak, seeming to be more prepared for adventuring than when he was when he was a wyrmling. Personality Ava was a cheerful child, always curious and wanting to learn more. She was tricksy, constantly wanting to play a game or mess with someone else. She enjoys just simply participating in an activity and would often find herself in places she shouldn't be. * Rambunctious * High-Spirited * Active Growing up, Ava became more serious as she began to see the world for what it really was, but still keeps that playful side and often teases anyone she could. She threw herself more into the books and studies constantly. She is a hard worker and pushes herself to surpass her limitations. She is constantly attempting to try new things. * Thoughtful * Curious * Warmhearted Becoming an adult, Ava grew more serious and stern, taking a lot more to get Ava to loosen up, with the exception being her family, who she continues to tease and prod at constantly behind closed doors. She is often holding her head high and doesn't back down when someone needs help. She is often seen throwing herself against the blade for the weaker individuals without thinking of any consequences that may be held after, acting in the now. She prefers to be on the front line. Ava is very family oriented and will do anything in her power to keep her family safe. * Serious * Blunt * Sarcastic Europa is very silent and picky about who he actually talks to, and when he does talk, it is normally sarcastic or what Ava likes to call "rude," when really he is simply teasing the small girl. He is very proper, often holding his posture straight and head high. * Hushed * Regal * Mischievous - Chapter Three : Growing - Although not much of a difference in her behavior, Ava has grown more serious over the year, having been through several things in the short time she had actually been on the earth and helping her family face the ever-looming doom. Ava has become much more sullen and more combat focused, turning more and more like into her father everyday, not that she would complain much about that. With the loss of her dragon and his strange return, to second-hand ruling a large kingdom with such a powerful name, to a constant war at seeming nearly everywhere around her, Ava finds less and less time to just take time to relax in the company around her and remains always on her toes. Her loyalty for her father has grown over the short time and envy for her mothers carefree and compassion in these trying times. She still loves them very much, even though she won't show it often. Her dragon and best friend, Europa, has grown quite silent since his previous death and bringing, keeping his eyes more on his rider and finding strength within his newfound form. He doesn't intend for what happened in the past to happen again. Friends [[Hikari Shiro|''Lucent Schwarzejäger]] - Ava's father, one of the three most important people in her life. She cares deeply for him and aims to help him in whatever goals he has, along with pushing herself to become stronger to protect him and her mother. She frequently attempts to visit him as often as she can, but realizes that he has a lot going on. [[Ashelia Saint Claire|Ashelia Saint Claire]] - Ava's mother, another one of the three most important people in her life. Ashelia stayed with her daughter in the Demi Plane, helping and watching the young white haired girl grow. She helped Ava work on her natural singing talents and taught her of the world outside, until she was young enough to experience it on her own. [[Europa|Europa]] - Ava's dragon, the final important person in her life. Ever since Europa entered her life in her teenage years, he's always stuck to her side, keeping her safe from harms way. They go on nearly every mission together and can always be seen by each others side. The more the two grew together, the closer their bond connected, nearly impossible to break. [[Juliette Saint Claire|Juliette Saint Claire]] - Ava's Aunt, Ashelia's sister. While in the Demi Plane, Juliette often visited as well, teaching Ava the way of the blade and originally showing her to the silver dragons held in Prospero, which ended up leading her to Europa. 'Aliyah Mahzaata-Saint Claire' - Ava's half sister. Ava adores her greatly even though she had been cursed to stay in a childs body, and Ava usually teases her for it. She thinks Aliya is adorable and she loves her significantly. She'd stand up to any bulli for her. She hasn't seen much of Aliyah's abilities, but believes in her sister and hopes that they can go adventuring together sometime. 'Iskander Saint Claire' - Ava's half brother. She has secretly noticed the way he fights and reminds herself to challenge him to a duel sometime. She thinks he's a little odd, hearing about his recent fascination of a centaur woman, but keeps her thoughts to herself. She considers him an honorable ally on the field and a sibling she can rely on in desperate measures. 'Malice' - A paladin male whom she has seen while being on a few missions. He has seen Ava and Europa's close bond and uses his abilities on them to make them grow even closer and better on the battlefield when working together. He often hitches a ride ontop of her dragon, causing Europa to grow annoyed. 'Knayde Tyr Godefroy Asgeir Ackers' - A paladin male (woman?) that Ava had met when taking up a mission in the desert. She and Europa saved him from nearly falling into the maw of a man-eating creature and both share a disdain for the woman Ghost. 'Miyuki' - Not a friend, but not quite an enemy either. They've been on a few adventures together, one where the kitsune woman happened to get her dragon murdered in the process, another time where the woman caused Ava to grow larger, and thus hindered her fighting abilities. Miyuki irritates her greatly, especially Europa, but Ava's father thinks kindly of her. Ava doesn't see her as a foe. Yet. 'Helena' - Ava's cousin, her father's cousin. Ava has heard the rumors that she once lusted after her father, but to this day, she now resides by his side like his personal guard. Ava thinks she's weird, especially when she calls her father "my lord". And, y'know...when Helena wanted to be with Lucent romantically, but she still treats her with kindness and is grateful for her protection and devotion to her family. 'Brunhilde' - An endearing companion to both of her parents. Ava has heard nothing but good things about this woman and even was able to fight by her side while in the mega cave system. She looks up to this woman and trusts her. 'Cyrus Thyrilestil' - A man she had met when joining the siege against Nevermore, whom had actually came to their camp to try and keep peace. She found out that he is her half-brother and refuses to fight against him. She has promised to herself that she will help purge the dark dragon that hides in his body and keep Cyrus safe. Although she is not truly close with him, Ava feels a strong need to protect this man, even though he comes from a woman she despises. She is unsure if she should trust him or not, after what had happened with her dragon, but it did strengthen her need to keep him alive and well, perhaps for her need to see her family happy. 'Azrael Targoth' - A close friend of her fathers, whom she believes that he sees her as family. Given his history, Ava finds herself having trouble trusting him and allowing him a window to her true feelings. With gaining her father's trust, he has gained a loyal ally through Ava and she would help him with nearly everything should he ask to the best of her ability. Enemies [[Resh'Od Argith|Resh'Od]], 'Tae'lana Thyrilestil' and 'Juuna Saie' - All powerful undead that she had been warned to stay away from. They are not to be trusted, but should she ever have to interact with them, she has been told to remember her manners and remain respectful. 'Lilith' - Ava has been instructed to stay away from this woman, as Lilith is a confused demon who causes nothing but trouble. Spending more time around this person, even though they haven't spoke much, Ava can see what her parents meant. She thinks that Lilith doesn't ponder her actions before she does them. 'Ghost Moordenaar' - A woman Ava met on a mission once into the desert and one who Europa instantly took a disliking too, later finding out that she was evil. The woman likes to test her dragons limits, causing Ava to keep ahold of Europa when around her. With how much the woman taunts her dragon and parades her evil ways, its getting to the point that Ava may just let go... 'Jingo' - A man, if he could even be called that, who was once a kitsune, now human. She's only seen him offhandedly, but heard of his disgusting tales of his cannibalistic ways to the people in his own kingdom and his newfound fascination with the dark side. She thinks he's pathetic, but had been taught to treat others with respect, no matter who it is. She won't hesitate to kill him should he act out of line. 'Envy''' - Ava's personal SIN that Maloglash has graciously bestowed against her. He takes what Ava desires most and uses it against her, her desire to follow in her fathers footsteps. While in combat, Ava was nearly able to resist Envy's pull on her, but her will fell short at the last moment and he hungrily accepted Ava's strength and abilities...to use them against her own father. The next time she saw him, he had a gained a dragon much like her own, except corrupted beyond belief. Ava wishes to see this mans head on a pike and wants to personally put it there. Aspirations * Ava's main goal is to help her father and mother in whatever goals they may have for the future and keep them safe. This is her top priority. * Ava wants to learn more about dragons, all that she can about every single type, and find a way to protect them from the ones who hunt them. * Ava, hearing and reading all of the stories about how heroic her father is, she wants to desperately follow her fathers foot steps and protect those who are unable to protect themselves. * Ava wishes to become a goddess herself, one that people can look to in a time of need. A symbol of hope. Associated Adventurer Cards Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character Category:PvP Active